The Date that went too Well
by stjtiger
Summary: Hoagie takes Abby on a date and things get hotter than anticapated.
1. Chapter 1

A seventeen year old Hoagie sat in his best clothes, waiting. Not just for anything but for her. Abby Lincoln. "Wud are you still doing here?" Wally asked plopping down beside Hoagie.

"What does it look like? I'm waiting."

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense. Last I heard, Kuki was helping her get ready."

"That explains it."

"That explains what?" Abby asked coming down the stairs.

Hoagie turned to look at his date for the night, "Why you're- so beautiful." he sighed as he noticed her long dark blue dress and long dark hair draped over her shoulders.

"Well, wudda you waitin' on. Go get her, Tiega."

Hoagie nervously got up while fixing his jacket and let her take his arm as they started out the door. "You know you didn't have to dress up just for me."

"Neither did you but you did anyway. Plus, we're goin to a fancy resteraunt, I wouldn't want to look out of place."

"Yeah. Oh and I got ya somethin'." Hogie said revealing a red cap. "You didn't seem quite right without it."

"Now, Hoagie. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to give you something to show you I need you. That was what I came up with since your lost your last one on that one mission."

"Thank you, Baby." she said placing the cap on her head. "Now, let's do this, Dad wants me home by ten."

* * *

They got to their table and sat. "So, have you had anything big happen?" he asked.

"If finding out Cree's pregnant fits the catagory, then yeah. She ain't even married to the boy. Let me tell you, Mom and Dad were pissed."

"Who was he?"

"You remember Chad."

"I'm sorry, but I could've told you that was going to happen."

"Same here, but stupid Cree wouldn't listen."

After a long pause, Hoagie spoke. "I thought I had the night planned out. Then you came down the stairs in that stunning dress. Forget my plans, I just wanna be with you tonight."

"You know what? Why don't you pay the waiter and let's go somewhere where we can be alone."

"And I know the perfect place. Waiter!"

* * *

"Hoagie, your house?"

"My parents are out of town for the weekend and Tommy's spendin' the weekend with some of his friends. I'm the only one there."

"If you say so."

They made thier way into the house, and Hoagie lead Abby to the liquor cabinet. "Jack or Jose?"

"What?"

"Jack Daniels or Jose Cuervo?"

"Jose, Baby." Hoagie just gave her a look. "What? My Daddy might be a doctor but that don't mean I refuse to drink."

A few shots later, their stumbling into Hoagie's room in the midst of a heated makeout session getting hotter by the minute.

* * *

The next morning, the Gilligans returned home with Tommy. "Tommy why don't you go wake up your brother? He'll probably be surprized to see us."

Next thing Hoagie knew, his little brother was jumping on him. "Tommy, get off me!" he exclaimed shoving his brother off of the bed; letting the sheet fall to his waist.

All the shaking also woke Abby, taking moment to figure out where she was. "Hoagie?" she said sitting up with a sheet to her chest.

"Woah, what's she doin' here?" Tommy questioned.

"Tommy." Hoagie tryed.

"Why are you two naked?"

"Tommy." Hoagie tryed again.

"Abby, Hoagie says you have nice boobs, can I see 'em?"

"Tommy." Hoagie practically yelled. "First of all, that is not a question you ask a girl. EVER."

"Why not?"

"You're most likely going to get slapped. Second of all, YOU don't need to know. Now get out of here, and don't tell Mom and Dad that Abby's here." After Tommy left, Abby slapped Hoagie on the arm. "Ouch!"

"Really? You talk about my boobs with your little brother."

"What? The boy needs to learn the terminology."

"And I don't need to be the subject when you teach him."

"Why not? You're all I can think of. From your great beauty, to great personality, to sexiness, to great beauty."

"You said that already, now get dressed 'fore your parents find us." she said getting up to gather her clothes.

"Yes dear, but how are we gonna get you outta here?"

Abby started putting her dress back on. "You distract your parents and I'll sneak out. Shouldn't be difficult."

"If you say so."

* * *

Hoagie checked to see if the coast was clear as he snuck Abby out the front door when out of nowhere: "Hoagie? Where are you going at this time a morning?" asked his mom.

"I'm meetin' some friends, bye."

"Well then."

"That was a close one."

When they were almost to her house, Abby broke the silence. "Wait. I just thought of something that may or may not save us a lecture."

"What?"

"You didn't happen to use a condom last night did ya?"

"No."

"I'll call ya tommara." Abby sighed with only one thought: 'well shit.' as she walked in the front door.

She found her father sitting at the kitchen table. "Abagail Lincoln, where have you been?"

"Where do you think, Dad? I's with Hoagie."

"Anything happen?"

"I got a weird question from Tommy, but other than that no."

"Why were you out so late?"

"We lost track of time."

"So that made you thirteen hours late. Look, you don't need to be lyin' to me. I think I figured out what ya'l were doin' by 'bout midnight. I'm willin' to let it slide as long as I don't end up with another daughter pregnant before she's married and next time, warn me if you're not comin' home for the night. BUT, no drugs, and preferibly no drinkin'. Okay?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Now get over here let your daddy give you a hug," he said waving his daughter toward him.

"Can I ask a favor though?"

"What is it?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

* * *

She stared at the test, "Shit, how am I going to tell Hoagie? How am I going to tell Dad?"

"You don't have to tell Dad." said her dad embracing her.

"Dad. What am I supposed to do?"

"You'll always have me and I'm sure Hoagie will be here for you, too."

"But what if he's not? What if he don't want anything to do with it?"

"Then we say oh well and get on with life."

"Speaking of Hoagie, I'm supposed to call him."

Hoagie: Hello?

Abby: We may have a problem.

Hoagie: What?

Abby: I'm pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoagie: What?

Abby: Hoagie, I'm pregnant.

Hoagie: I'll be right over.

A few minutes later, Hoagie was sitting with Abby in his arms on her couch. "So you still love me?"

"Hell yeah. I'll love you no matter what. No matter what happens to you or what you do. Just like our kid."

"Now when do ya'll plan on gettin' your own place? 'Cause ya cain't stay here forever," her Dad chimed in.

"I can get a job so we can afford to pay for a house." Hoagie said.

"And what about when they're old enough to go to school and are wantin' to do sports? Ya'll are gonna need to pay for it plus the gas to get there. After a few years, it adds up."

"After I've had it, I'll get a part time job so I can make some money and still spend time with 'em. What do we think it's gonna be?"

"I think, I want a girl."

"Me too. How 'bout Holly Abagail Gilligan."

"I like it. What if it's a boy?"

"I guess Hoagie P. Gilligan III."

"Now how do we tell my parents?"

"That would be your problem."

"Well I know my mom won't know what to say."

"If you don't tell her in the next nine months, she'll probably be wonderin' why this kid's callin' you daddy."

"Let her wonder. I'm not even sure about tellin' Tommy."

"What's your problem?"

"I'm afraid of reactions."

"How 'bout we both go to your house, I start the conversation, and you say what needs to be said."

"Fine."

* * *

They stood at Hoagie's front porch, Hoagie refusing to go any further. "Hoagie, you have to go in sometime."

"Fine." She lead him in.

His mother was in the kitchen, as usual, trying to bake a cake, brother in his bedroom. "Oh, hi Abby."

"Hey, Mrs. G."

"How have you been?"

"Never been better. You?"

"Pretty good, you know me and Mr. Gilligan went on a little vacation without the kids."

"Yeah that kinda lead to why I'm here."

"What would that be?"

"Hoagie, tell her." Abby demanded.

"I'd rather not."

"Hoagie, tell her." she repeated, more stern this time.

"Fine. I got Abby pregnant," Hoagie confessed.

At first Mrs. Gilligan was speachless, but then, "Really, we leave you alone for two days and you get a girl pregnant!"

"In his defense, he did take me out somwhere nice for dinner, like a gentlemen. He tried."

"Oh?"

"Mom, I'm not dating Abby just to see how often I can get laid. Granted it's a nice little perk," Abby slapped Hoagie. "But that's not all."

"As long as you have an idea of how you're going to work through this, I'll support you. If you need money, a babysitter, I'm there."

"Thanks Mom." Hoagie said as Tommy walked in.

"I thought you were at Abby's."

"And I thought you were in your room. You should be happy. You are going to be an uncle."

"Since when?"

"Remember yesterday morning, when you caught us?" Abby inquired.

"That reminds me, you never did answer my question."

"What question?"

"_Can_ I see 'em?"

"Well, Hoagie, what do you think?"

"It would certainly give him something to look forward to."

"Tommy, you're lucky I'm feelin' generous. You shouldn't go around askin' to see girls' boobs. You can look but you cain't touch."

"Yeah only I get to touch." Hoagie intervined as they took Tommy into Hoagie's bedroom and shut the door.

"This is just between us. That means don't go braggin' to your buddies. Got it?" she said reaching to take her shirt off.

"Yes, why would I? Can I see 'em now?"

"When you get into high school, it's like a man's badge of honor to say he's seen his girlfriend's boobs plus some. Hoagie, help me a sec?" Abby asked.

"Yes dear," Hoagie said moving behind her to help. "Tommy, ready to come one step closer to becoming a man?"

"Yeah!" he answered as Hoagie let go of the bra and Abby let it fall to the ground. "Wow." He started to move his hand toward her.

She slapped away the hand. "I said, DON'T touch."

"Ha, I can." Hoagie giggled snaking his hands around and up her body and kissing her full on the lips.

"Guys, get a room!"

"Would you rather us go to my closet or _you leave my room_?"

"Hoagie shut up and leave the kid alone. I should probably get my shirt back on any way."

"No!" the two boys pleaded in unison.

"If y'all start fightin', I'm puttin' my shirt back on."

Hours passed and they were just sitting and talking. Talking about school, friends, when they made it to the topic of relationships. "So, Tommy, you got a girlfriend yet?" Abby questioned.

"Yeah, she's been sayin' how I need to be more romantic and serious 'bout bein' with her."

"A few pointers, ask her out to dinner, we can chaperone. Try an hold her hand. Stuff like that. Maybe when you pick her up meet her parents." Hoagie pointed out.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?"

"Her Dad scares the crap outta me."

"Who is he?"

"Kuki and Mushi Sanban's Dad."

Hoagie and Abby just looked at each other. "Yeah, we never really liked him either. But we can go with you."

"Wow. Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, how 'bout tomarrow night?"

"I'll give her a call." And Tommy ran off.

"I'd better get goin'. Call me if the date's on." Abby said getting her shirt back on.

"Will do."


	3. Tommy's Date

Tommy sat quietly in the backseat as Hoagie drove up next to the Sanban household in his Camaro. "Ready little brother?"

"As ready as I'm gettin'."

Abby got out and let Tommy out while Hoagie got out and walked around the car to join them on the walk up to the house. Mr. Sanban answered the door, "I take it you are Mushi's date for the evening?"

"Yes, sir."

"And your chaperones?"

"Nice seeing you again, Mr. Sanban."

"Abby." The older man smiled and sneered at Hoagie. "Hoagie. Why don't you all come in? Mushi's still getting ready." He said waving them in. They got sat down on the couch and started talking to pass the time. "So tell me about yourself, Tommy."

"Well, I do my best in school. My favorite activity is band."

"Really? What instrument do you play?"

"Clarinet."

"Do you do any sports?"

"Yeah, I run cross country, track and field."

"Partially 'cause I made him so he'd lose some weight." Muhsi said catching Tommy's attention. "Am I sexy enough for you, baby?" she said shifting his attention to her long, slender dress with a thigh high slit up her left leg, and hair in a tight bun. The boys' jaws dropped.

"Yes."

They all got up and headed to the door. "Mushi, you be good. Daddy loves you. Remember, I don't want any grandkids outta you 'til you're thirty." Yelled Mr. Sanban as they started getting in the car.

"Yes, Dad." she answered as the door shut. "Where we goin'?"

"Where ever you guys want to go. I've got 'bout four hundred dollars, so a hundred each."

"How 'bout that new resturaunt by the mall? I hear it's good."

"Sybbil's it is."

* * *

They were almost completely silent for most of the ride until Abby got tired of it. "I thought this was a date."

"It is."

"Then why aren't y'all interactin' back there?"

"Any suggestions?"

"How your day went. If any thing exciting happened. Something!"

Tommy gave it a moment of thought. "Are you happy that I'm 'gettin' more serious' with you?"

"Yes. How far do you think this date'll go?" she asked leaning in toward the middle.

"How ever far you want it, Beautiful." Tommy answered starting to lean as well. They were close enough to kiss when...

"I got a box of condoms just in case!" Hoagie exclaimed.

"Really, Hoagie. Their, what, thirteen, not sixteen or seventeen."

"Yeah and what a way to ruin the moment Hoagie!"

"So? What about us?" Hoagie referenced.

"Yeah, no."

"But, Abbs." Hoagie whined.

"Quit your whinin'. You're lucky I agreed to come with you. You already got me pregnant, what more do you want?"

"For you not to be mad at me for it. It ain't like I meant for it to happen."

"But it was your idea and now your fault."

"Oh well, I ain't arguin' with you."

"Just admit that I'm right."

"Bullshit!"

"I always am and always will be right."

They argued and argued until Tommy spoke up, "God, you two argue like an old married couple!"

"I swear it's all her!"

"No, it's your fault! You da one that did this to me!"

"How long will it take for you get over it?"

"As long as it takes you to figure out that you ain't gonna be no pilot any time soon!"

"Would you two come up with an agreement?" Tommy interjected.

Abby sighed. "How 'bout if you promise to give up that dream of being a pilot for the rest of the pregnancy, and I promise to try not to slap you when I'm giving birth."

"Okay,"

"That means lose the goggles." she informed as he grabbed the flight mask before she could.

"But why would you do that to begin with?" Hoagie asked, confused.

Abby raised an eyebrow at him, "My daddy's a doctor, you should hear some of the stories he's come home with."

* * *

They got in the resturant and got sat down. Abby caught Mushi by the arm, "We're goin' to the bathroom." she declared. Once there she turned to Mushi, "Might I suggest a few pointers?"

"By all means. I can't tell if he's still into me or not."

"He's crazy about you, he just don't know how to show it. You have to somehow make him feel like he can open up to you. Like can trust you with his thoughts that he wouldn't usually tell people. And don't be afraid to get a little physical sometimes."

Meanwhile Hoagie was giving some advice to Tommy. "You're doin' good so far, you probably should've been a bit quicker on that kiss, though."

"I would've got it if you had kept your mouth shut."

"What's more important is that you keep her interest, and that you keep acting interested in her."

"Why do I need to act?"

"To make sure she knows you're interested. If she don't think you're interested as you should, it's pointless unless she's just in it to get laid, which shouldn't be happenin' yet. Oh, hey girls." he said getting up to get Abby's chair signaling for Tommy to do the same for Mushi. "You're learnin'," Hoagie whispered to Tommy while sitting back down. "While you were gone, I was just telling Tommy how lucky we are to get such beautiful girls."

"Yeah we are clueless as to what we have done to deserve such wonderess beauties."

Mushi was amazed while Abby just looked from Hoagie to Tommy and back. "Okay, who's suckin' up and to who?"

"Nobody's suckin' up. Can't we just try to be romantic for our honeys?"

"Yeah but that was just scary even for you."

"What do you mean, even for me?"

"Cree told me 'bout how you had a crush on her and all that stuff you did."

"Come on, Abby! I was ten!"

"That don't change it." Hoagie sighed in defeat.

"Tommy, your brother's really quite entertaining." Mushi inquired.

"I'm sure Abby thought so to."

"Would you shut up? To think I let you, and you still tease me."

"Did I miss something?"

"It started with a stupid, inappropriate question." Abby explained.

"Which was partially my fault. He said and I quote, 'Abby, Hoagie says you have nice boobs, can I see them?'." Hoagie said. Mushi slapped Tommy.

"A couple days later I had gone over to make sure he tells his folks he's gonna be a daddy, when Tommy asked again." Tommy was slapped again. "I was feeling generous so I let him see, but not touch though he certainly tried."

"Hoagie was right, it certainly gave me something to look forward to." Tommy was slapped again. "Ouch. Are you done?"

* * *

They got back into the car and Hoagie started the engine. "Damn, after that I think I need a drink." he said pulling a bottle from under the seat. "Any body else want some?"

"What is it?"

"Tommy, you know I only keep Captain Morgan in my car." he answered taking the cap off and taking a swig.

"Hand it here." Tommy said reaching for the bottle.

"You sure?"

"Hell yeah." he said taking it from his big brother.

"Hoagie, you sure you should give him that?"

"Relax, Abby. I was his age when I had my first drink."

By about halfway home Abby convinced Hoagie to pull over into an empty parking lot, with Hoagie being too drunk to drive and Tommy and Mushi making out in the back. "Y'all better sober up by the time we get her dropped off." Abby said as she got into the driver's seat.

Hoagie already in the passenger seat, turned to her. "Shut up and kiss me." Which started their own make out. When she felt Hoagie start to take her clothes off, she fought from his grasp.

"Hoagie!" she yelled as she slapped him in an attempt to get him out of his drunken trance. "Drunk Dumbass!" she slapped him again.

"Okay. Now, how do you plan on gettin' him off a her before we drop her off?"

After a moment of thought Abby spoke, "I got an idea. You get out and sit between them," she instructed. "That should help him get the idea. Maybe he'll have more self control than you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." he said following her instruction.

* * *

Mushi was dropped off and Abby drove the boys home. First she helped Hoagie out, then Tommy. Hoagie carried Tommy while Abby helped Hoagie balance to walk into the house. Mrs. Gilligan had stayed up to see to it that her boys made it home. "Where did you go, a bar?"

"No, Hoagie had a bottle of Captain Morgan under his car seat."

"So that's where that went. Here, I'll take Tommy."

Abby guided Hoagie to his bedroom. Just as they went through the doorway, Hoagie passed out. "Damn it Hoagie, you couldn't just go six feet!" she said as she drug him to his bed and lobbed him up onto it. "This is what you get for drinking at least half a bottle of Captain Morgan!" She groaned as she got his feet on the bed and kissed him on the forehead before leaving for the night.


	4. Engagment

The next morning, Hoagie woke to find Abby sitting in his room as if waiting for him. "What are you doin' here this early?" he groggily asked.

"For your information, my drunk Romeo, it's noon."

"Was I that drunk last night?"

"You drank 'bout half a bottle of Captain Morgan. What do you think?"

"Quite frankly, I'm surprized you're not over here with me."

"Oh, if you'd've had your way, we wouldn't've made it home."

"Well, why don't you just come on over here and show me what I had in mind?" Hoagie suggested.

"Uh, no, Sir Horny. Why don't you get your lazy ass outta bed?"

"Because I'd rather watch my beautiful girlfriend force my lazy ass outta bed."

"Damn it, Hoagie. What can I do that'll get you outta bed?"

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

"Are you still drunk?"

"You said anything."

"Fine," she said making her way to the bed. Abby kissed him and he started to get up to deepen it. She guided them into the living room, to the couch, where the kiss ended.

"So did they have a good time?"

"Well, I haven't talked to Mushi but Tommy said that he had a Hell of a time from what he_ can remember_."

"How 'bout you?"

"Yeah. Even when we were arguin'."

"So, are you still pissed at me?"

"I guess I was never really mad at you. It was just, I'm seventeen and I'm havin' a kid. Not exactly what I had in mind when they said plan your future. And I don't want to end up like Cree, havin' this baby on my own."

"I'll be back in a sec." He said leaving her on the couch. When he came back, he had something in his hand and a nervous look on his face as he got down on one knee. "Abbs, you will always have me and to prove that," he revealed the ring in his hand, "I may not be able to buy you the big diamond ring or the biggo house you want, but I will give you what I can with what I have. So, would you marry me?"

For a few seconds, Abby was speachless until she said, "Yes."

* * *

Abby wasted no time, she got Hoagie in the car and drove back to her house. She found her dad on the couch. "Daddy! I'm gettin' married!" she exclaimed.

"Well that's great."

Then Cree burst through the door followed by Maurice, "Daddy, I'm gettin' married!"

"What?"

"Maurice. He heard what happened and he still loves me."

"I'd hate for the kid to have to grow up without a father, even if it isn't mine or even black." Maurice declared.

"How are we gonna do this then, 'cause I ain't payin' for two different weddings?"

"What do you mean?" Cree questioned.

"Ask your sister."

"Abby, what did you do?"

"Ask Hoagie the brilliant."

"Why does it always come down to me? I got her pregnant and asked her to marry me. Happy?!"

"Abby! And to think sometimes I thought you were smarter than me!"

"How do you know I'm not?"

"You must not if you made the same stupid mistake I did. I'm older so I should get the wedding."

"Now ladies, let's not start now," Hoagie intervined trying to seperate them before anybody started throwing punches. "We're all friends here. Maurice, help me here."

Hoagie got slapped by Abby, "Hoagie, stay out of it. Cree, do you really want to fight me about this?" she asked taking a fighting stance.

Cree took a similar stance, "Yes."

"Wait," Hoagie stepped in again. "How about we each pay for part of the weddings. That way Mr. Lincoln will only be payin' for half of each. How's that?"

The sisters kind of looked at each other. "I'm fine with it if she is," Abby withdrawed.

"Fine."


	5. Party Planners

The Next day

"Now that I think about it, wow." Abby randomly pointed out.

"What?"

"Cree actually sometimes thought I's smarter than her," Abby laughed.

"You are one of the smartest people I know. You are like a complete package."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know my two B's? Brain and body. You not only have 'em both, it's like you own 'em."

"Okay Romeo. I guess I'll get outta here."

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm meetin' Kuki, Mushi, and Rachel at the mall."

"Okay, be safe."

"C'mon Hoagie, when have I ever listened?"

At the food court of the mall

"So, Mushi, how'd you like your night out with Tommy?"

"I loved it, had a great time."

"Have you guys heard my great news?"

"No, What?" Rachel asked.

"I'm pregnant and gettin' married."

"Who was it and does Hoagie know?"

"It was Hoagie and of course he knows."

"Just checkin'. Was he good?"

"Let's put it this way, if Tommy's anything like his brother, Mushi's one lucky girl. I swear he's such a Romeo sometimes, he's hard to resist," she explained.

Kuki's face lit up, "Wally's the same way. And he's got that sexy accent."

"Nigel's got the body, got the accent, got the ability, but he don't have time. If it's not one thing, it's something else."

After a short silence, Abby spoke up, "Hey, could y'all help me plan the bachlorette party and baby shower?"

"Sure."

"Anything for you."

"Good, 'cause I don't even know where to start."

"Well on the bacholorette party, you just say who you want there and we'll take care of the rest."

"I heard about the perfect place, and a guy that does fake I.D.s. right by the place."

"Like I said, you girls do your thing. Tell me where I gotta be and when."

Meanwhile

The boys were hanging out at Wally's house. "So, have you guys heard what Abby keeps blaming me for?"

"No, what?"

"Abby's pregnant. She says it's my fault but it's partially her fault for lettin' me fuck her."

"Just give 'er a while, she'll get over it." Wally suggested.

"Okay so what if she's still mad in nine months?"

"Then just wait until she's holdin' that kid in her arms. Then if that don't make her forget I don't know what will."

"Anyway, could you guys do me a favor? I've got a wedding and I want to do some stuff that only a bacholer can do before I'm tied down for the rest of my life."

"That kind of occasion just screams beer and strippers." Wally smiled.

"You're seventeen, how are you gonna get strippers?"

"I could probably bribe a few girls. Possibly love struck Freshman. Nigel are you fair game for deal makin'?"

"Just don't tell Rachel."

"When do we need 'em?"

"Three weeks."

The next day at school, Wally wondered past a group of three, attractive, freshman girls. Hearing them giggle as he passed, he backed up to them and started conversation. "Hello, ladies."

"Hi Wally. What're you doin'over hear?" one girl asked.

"What would you girls say if I said all of you could hook up with me or Nigel Uno, and no one had to know but us and possibly him?"

While two were all for it, one was harder to convince. "What's the catch?"

"Be the strippers for my buddy's bacholer party."

"I ain't stupid. Who's goin' to be there and what are you paying?"

"Hoagie Gilligan, me and Nigel. I'll pay you fifty plus tips."

"Fine."

"Who do you want and we'll figure somethin' out?"

"You."

"Nigel."

"You."

"Soundin' good. Now remember, the party's in three weeks, you'll get your payment afterward, and no one knows but us." The girls nodded in agreement and Wally left smiling. 


	6. Par-Tay

It was the day of the parties. While the guys were bringing beer and money to Hoagie's, the girls were getting ready to pick up Abby.

* * *

Guys

They were sitting around when Wally looked at his watch- 8:30. And there was a knock at the door. Wally answered the door to see the three girls. "Okay, you ladies give me a second and I'll be right with you."

"Who was that?" Hoagie asked.

"You're about to find out," he answered as he blind-folded Hoagie. Wally opened the door and let in the girls. They brought a boombox that they set infront of the TV and turned on. Hoagie yanked off the blind-fold as the sexy, fast paced music started and so did the girls.

* * *

Girls

Rachel and Kuki picked up Abby in Rachel's small car. "Okay, since this is supposed to be a surprize, put this blind-fold on," Rachel said and they drove to the club.

"There's the guy. I'll go get the I.D's." Kuki said.

When she got back they walked Abby to the sidewalk infront of the club and removed the blind-fold. "Oh my God. I heard this was the best club in town."

"You wanted a party, we're givin' you one."

* * *

Guys

The beer was gone, the guys got their money's worth, and the girls got their money. "Would you girls like the rest of the deal now?" Wally asked.

"Yeah."

"Pick your man," Wally said and the girls walked toward the one they wanted. One for Wally, one for Nigel, and one for Hoagie.

* * *

Girls

They danced, they drank, they met up with a few guys, two of which, they knew. "How would you like to come back to my place, babe?" Maurice asked Abby, obviously drunk.

She gave him a long kiss and said, "Sorry, but no." She left him in awe and rejoined the others.

"Hey, nobody says no to me." he said as he grabbed her arm.

"No but Hoagie would so totally kick your ass if he found out." Maurice just kinda backed off. The other two were in similar situations.

Chad asked Rachel to dance and she obliged until things started getting hot. "Okay, sorry to bust your bubble but number one: I've got a boyfriend. Number two: You're way outta my league."

While Kuki was close to a hook up but, "Now that I think about it, my boyfriend would so kick your ass."

"He don't need to know, come on." they began to struggle.

"I said no." But they continued to struggle.

Then Rachel joined in trying to pry one of his hands off. "She said no, let go of her."

Then Abby joined in and after so long she just punched the guy in the face. "Do you need a hearing aid, Dumbass? She said no."

"Now girl, I ain't ever hit a girl before. Don't suppose you're gonna make me start now?"

"Go ahead, I got three more ass-kickers on speed dial," Abby tossed her phone to Kuki, "Be ready to call the guys."

While Abby fought Kuki called Hoagie.

* * *

Guys

Hoagie looked over at his night stand to see his phone ringing.

Hoagie-Hello?

Kuki-Hoagie, you and the guys need to get down to the Area 51 now. Abby's in a fight and's gonna need back up.

Hoagie-Hang on, we're comin'.

He went and found the guys and told them the problem. They were at the club in minutes.

* * *

"I.D?" They showed their driver's licsenes, "Sorry, gotta be 21."

"Dude, our girlfriends are in there in a fight." And the girls came stumbleing out with a bunch of guys. "Nevermind." The guys went running toward the fight.

"What took you?" Abby asked as they slightly backed off from the fight.

"I had to get the guys. Now which one of 'em needs the ass whoopin' and who's giving it?"

"Wally, that guy right there."

"What'd you do to her?" Wally questioned, pushing him up against a wall.

"He tryed to get me to hook up with him."

Wally punched him in the face. "How do you like that? Huh?" he asked as he continued punching, "That's what you get for messin' with my girlfriend, ya basterd!" Then one of the guy's friends came up and punched Wally. That set off Kuki.

"You son of a bitch!" and she started on him.

Then Maurice came and watched the scene play out. He watched as Abby cuddled into Hoagie's arms. "Would you have done that for me?" Hoagie asked.

"You better believe it." As they kissed Maurice came up and tapped on Hoagie's sholder. When Hoagie turned around, Maurice punched him in the face. "What the fuck?!"

"If it weren't for you I'd be gettin' laid, man."

"How do you figure?"

"I asked her to come home with me. She refused because of you."

"You're engaged and you try to fuck your fiance's sister."

"Oh please. It ain't like you've never tryed to with Cree. She said you would kick my ass. Bring it."

Several punches were exchanged until Maurice finally gave up trying to win. By the end of the night there were several black eyes and bruises.


	7. Wedding and Afterwards

a/n: sorry if I don't quite get the terminology right.

The Wedding and Afterwards

Hoagie stood at the end of the isle in the grand church with the preacher and his groomsmen. Abby made her way down the isle in a long, grand gown, her father beside her. "Who gives this woman to this man?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Abby's father said giving his daughter one last smile before retreating to his seat.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of this man and this woman. If anyone has any reason that these two shouldn't wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher said. After no one said anything they proceeded to the vows and "I do"s.

Abby wanted to change into something more comfortable before the reception. She decided that she'd change in the car on the way. "Hoagie, I'm goin' to try to change my clothes in the backseat before we get there. Try not to look."

"Yes Ma'am." Hoagie mumbled respectfully. Despite the instruction not to, Hoagie couldn't help but to sneak a peek. The first thing that he noticed was the bruises that covered Abby's body. "Geez! What did you do?"

"I thought I told you not to look!"

"Answer me before I decide to pull over."

"They're from that fight the night of the parties. What'd you think happened between the time Kuki called you and the time you got there?"

"I didn't think I took that long. By the look of those bruises, you should've been hurtin' when I got to you."

"They didn't hurt 'til the next day."

"Does your Dad know?"

"Lord, no. If he saw all 'em bruises, he'd probably damn near have a heart attack."

"He might have to know. Did you think about what all could've happened during that fight?

"I was just defending my friend, I didn't really think about what could've happened to me."

"What about our unborn child? Did you ever think of that?"

"No, I was caught up with the excitment."

"That's probably something that you'll have to be more careful about."

"You know what, I just might have to listen to you for once." 


End file.
